


Please My Lady?

by augustgreatsword



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Azumane Asahi, Cunnilingus, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Light Dom/sub, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Professional Ice Skater Kiyoko, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, fashion designer Asahi, it's mostly just the name calling bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Asahi has a big question to ask Kiyoko...if he can ever get around to asking it.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Shimizu Kiyoko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Please My Lady?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almightydork (earthsmightiestdorks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsmightiestdorks/gifts).



_Today is the day._

Though, to be fair, that is what Asahi said two days ago. And a week ago. And a month ago.

And just like each of those times, Asahi is standing at his dresser, staring at the ring in its velvet box. It took him a while to design the ring, but he settled on having a gold band - after all, winning Kiyoko’s heart was like winning gold. Not that he knows what it’s like, but whenever Kiyoko wins gold she always looks how he feels knowing that she chose _him_. For the stones Asahi wanted something a little more sentimental than a diamond. So he decided to incorporate their birthstones - Zircon for himself, and Garnet for her. He wanted to make sure that Kiyoko could wear the ring while competing if she wanted to, so he had the stones set into the band itself, alternating the whole way around. It is a simple ring, but Asahi put a lot of thought into the ring and feels confident that Kiyoko will at least like the design.

_Or. Or I could wait._ Asahi thinks to himself. _She’s got a competition coming up, maybe I should wait until after? Yeah. Yeah after is good. Then she can go in with a clear head._. Asahi hears the door open to their apartment and quickly stashes the ring in his sock drawer. “Hey honey!”

Kiyoko enters their bedroom to see Asahi getting the suitcases on the bed. “Do we really have to pack now?” she asks tiredly, setting her skates down.

“You know that if we don’t start now then we will be late in the morning,” Asahi reminds her.

Kiyoko sighs. “You’re right my love. I guess we can start now.” She sets her practice bag on the bag and tries to figure where she wants to start with her packing.

Asahi sees how tired she is and leans over to kiss her cheek. “Why don’t you get a shower first at least? You always did say home showers are more relaxing.”

Kiyoko gives Asahi a soft kiss of her own. “You’re right. I’ll do that and then I might have a clearer mind.”

“Don’t forget to light the candle and your music,” Asahi says, knowing how sometimes she can forget little things like that after a long practice like she had today.

“Thank you Love,” Kiyoko says with a soft smile. Asahi is always looking out for her and she couldn’t wish for a better boyfriend. She reaches up on her tiptoes to give Asahi one more kiss before she heads into the shower.

Asahi takes the initiative to start packing for them. He starts with his clothes, which is easy - he doesn’t have uniforms or gear to worry about bringing. He decides that maybe it could be a good idea to bring the ring, even if he doesn’t have plans to propose to her. So he stashes it with his socks, doubting Kiyoko would mess with those. He then moves to some of what Kiyoko will need and puts it in an easy to reach place for her so she can pack when she gets out of the shower. 

Figuring that just about everything else will either have to be done by Kiyoko or tomorrow morning when they leave, he decides to make Kiyoko dinner. So he heads over to the kitchen and starts making Kiyoko’s favorite ramen. What he hasn’t realized is that Kiyoko has finished her shower and has started packing her things.

Now Kiyoko and Asahi aren’t the most adventurous couple in the bedroom, but they do have some toys that they use. Kiyoko notices that there aren’t any in the suitcase and wonders if Asahi hid something in his socks. However she doesn’t find any sex toys, but instead a velvet box.

A velvet box.

She has a suspicion that it’s a big gift, but she decides to take a peek anyway. After all Asahi probably wouldn’t be giving this to her anytime soon with his nerves. She opens the box and finds the ring and starts tearing up. When one of Kiyoko’s friends had gotten engaged Asahi had mentioned how he thought diamond rings were boring and that if the ring was about two people coming together why not have a stone for each person? 

She quickly composes herself and decides to surprise Asahi herself. She slips the ring onto her finger and decides to get dressed in a new piece of lingerie that Asahi hasn’t seen yet. It takes a few minutes for Kiyoko to get in it since it’s less of a teddy and more of a complex combination of straps that cross all over her body and her breasts and pussy exposed. She then moves the suitcases off the bed and sets some lube and Asahi’s favorite strap on to the side for when she comes back. 

When she gets to the kitchen she just leans on the wall and waits for Asahi to notice her. She leaves her arms crossed in front of her but keeps the hand with the ring covered for now, knowing the lingerie will likely short circuit Asahi’s brain alone.

And short circuit Asahi’s brain it does. He turns to get something out of the fridge and he pauses when he sees her, looking utterly entranced. “M-My Lady. Th-That’s not something you’ve worn before.”

“That would be correct my darling. I thought it might be nice to have a little fun tonight and I wanted to show you this,” she smirks, knowing that Asahi is weak to seeing her like this.

“I. I had started to cook you some dinner,” Asahi tries to explain, trying to ignore just how quickly he’s getting hard. She always finds the best lingerie and it kills Asahi every time. But that’s a death he’s happy to relive as many times as he can.

“Why don’t you just set it on low darling, hmm? It smells like you were making my favorite ramen and that can cook on low while I show you just how _special_ you are,” Kiyoko purrs.

“Yes my lady,” Asahi says obediently. They are each other’s equal - but when she’s his Lady and he’s her Darling, then Asahi can’t help but listen to Kiyoko. She never asks too much of him and treats him like he’s the only one that even exists to her. 

He turns the heat down to low and approaches Kiyoko, being careful not to touch her without permission.

Kiyoko smirks seeing his erection. She brings a hand down and lightly touches it. “Looks like my darling likes what he sees. I’ll be sure to reward him properly tonight,” she promises teasingly.

Asahi tries to stifle his gasp when Kiyoko touches him. She’s always a tease to him but it’s always worth it in the end so Asahi never dares complain. “I can do whatever my lady asks of me.”

Kiyoko smiles at him adoringly. “That’s a good boy my darling. Now why don’t you show me just how _strong_ you are and carry me back to the bed? I’m sure someone as _strong_ as you can lift me without breaking a sweat.”

Asahi easily bends down and brings Kiyoko’s legs around him. “Of course I can.” He carries her to their bedroom and notices the bed is cleared already. “Where would my lady like to be?”

“On top of you my darling,” Kiyoko coos as she pets the side of his face. “First I’m gonna ride that handsome face of yours. And you’re gonna drink all of me up before we play with your favorite toy.”

Asahi breathes heavier. “You’re gonna use the orange one today?”

“I figured it’s been long enough since we’ve used it. And you’ve been _so_ good to me lately I thought you could use a treat,” Kiyoko explains.

“Thank you my lady,” Asahi says, giving Kiyoko a soft kiss. 

“Of course my darling,” Kiyoko says softly.

“Shall I sit in the middle of the bed then?”

“Yes, so that way your head can lay on the pillows,” Kiyoko instructs.

“As you wish my lady,” Asahi answers obediently, moving into position.

With Asahi now laying down on the bed Kiyoko gets a smirk. “You know my darling, you're in too many clothes. I think you need to get out of them.”

Asahi nods and starts unbuttoning his shirt and Kiyoko rewards him by grinding on his dick.

“ _M-My lady,_ ” Asahi gasps, forgetting how much Kiyoko teases.

“You can keep going my darling,” Kiyoko assures him as she keeps going. 

Asahi gulps and nods, trying to make quick work of his shirt. She’s not even directly on his dick and Asahi doesn’t think that he’s gonna be able to last. 

Kiyoko hums in approval once Asahi is out of his shirt. He looks so vulnerable under her and she can’t help the feeling she has of wanting to break him down and giving him the pleasure he deserves. “Now you remember how to eat me out right?”

“Of course my lady,” Asahi answers with a firm nod.

“What a darling you are my dear,” Kiyoko praises as she gets up and moves so her pussy is above Asahi’s face. “And how do you safe word?”

“By tapping your legs with two fingers,” Asahi answers. “Please my lady, I want to taste you.”

“What a good boy you are my darling,” Kiyoko praises before lowering herself down. She holds onto the headboard for some support, knowing that she’s gonna need it once Asahi gets settled. 

Asahi brings his hands up to Kiyoko’s thighs to hold onto her and get a good angle to start eating her out. He starts slow, moving back and forth between her clit and her pussy. He starts tasting her in no time, and moans at how sweet she tastes.

Kiyoko moans the more Asahi keeps going back to her clit and decides to give herself a hand and starts playing with her nipples. “Such. Such a good boy aren’t you my darling, getting your lady all wet and worked up? Are you gonna make her cum too? Show her just how much you _love_ her?” Kiyoko asks as she starts to rock her hips a little, trying to get as many sensations as she can.

Asahi is now on a _mission_. So he goes for sucking and licking just Kiyoko’s clit. He wants nothing more than in this moment for Kiyoko to cum into his mouth because _he_ was the one to give her what she needed. 

“ _Right there Darling yes! Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum! Just like that Darling, Fuck I’m right there-_ ” Kiyoko moans as she keeps playing with her nipples until she feels her orgasm take over and she cums over Asahi’s face.

Asahi is pleased to hear Kiyoko call out to him as she reaches orgasm, and makes sure to stimulate her through her orgasm, making it last as long as possible for her. Once he hears her panting above him he then focuses on making sure to clean her up with his mouth, being thorough in his clean-up.

“You’re doing so good for me my darling,” Kiyoko praises, breathing a little more back to normal. “I’m gonna get up now and then I want you to turn over okay?” she says as she lifts up. “After you get your pants off of course.”

“Gladly my lady,” Asahi replies, already working on getting the rest of the way naked. He makes quick work of his clothes, throwing them somewhere - he’ll find them later - and turns over, hiding his face in the pillows and lifting his ass up for Kiyoko.

Kiyoko runs her hands over Asahi’s ass and hums. “You’re always such a handsome Darling for me aren’t you?” she praises before softly kissing each of his ass cheeks.

“My lady _please_ ,” Asahi begs, voice high in embarrassment. It always feels so intimate when she does that. He doubts he could ever find the words to describe just how safe he feels when she does that - which is every time his ass is played with. It’s almost like a promise - a promise that she’ll take good care of him.

“Of course Darling. Just relax for me okay lovely?” Kiyoko says softly, knowing that Asahi is easily embarrassed posing like this despite how much he likes this position. “I’m right here with you my darling.”

Asahi takes a deep breath. “I’m green my lady.”

Kiyoko kisses Asahi’s ass again and gets the lube, having already put on the strap on when Asahi was undressing. “I love you so much my darling.”

“I love you too my lady. More than anything,” Asahi replies, glad she can’t see how red his face is.

“And you never fail to remind me of that my darling,” Kiyoko says softly as she starts to stretch Asahi, taking her time and making sure Asahi is relaxed since it’s been awhile since he’s had anything in his ass.

“My lady, my lady you feel so good!” Asahi moans, relaxing as Kiyoko keeps working.

“You’re just saying that because you haven’t felt my dick yet,” Kiyoko teases.

“My lady, please can I have your dick? Please I want to feel you inside me please,” Asahi begs. “Please I love you.”

“Of course my darling. Anything for you.” She gives one more set of kisses before slowly pressing her strap on into Asahi, giving him ample time to adjust to the feeling.

“Please my lady, I can take it I promise, please. Please just fuck me,” Asahi begs, hands holding onto the pillows tight, wanting nothing more than to lose himself in this moment with the love of his life. 

“With pleasure my darling,” Kiyoko replies before fucking him in earnest, sending Asahi right out of his mind, only able to focus on the sensation of being fucked by his favorite toy.

“ _My lady my lady you fuck you feel so good thank you my lady thank you I love you,_ ” Asahi moans, not taking long at all to feel himself getting close to his own orgasm. Kiyoko knew just how to tease him today, and Asahi doesn’t even care how about how quickly he feels the desire to cum. 

“Feeling close already my darling?” Kiyoko teases, not having a problem with that at all. “Do you want me to touch you too?”

“Please my lady _please_ your darling _needs_ you please,” Asahi begs. 

Kiyoko smirks and brings a hand around to Asahi’s dick. “You _need_ me do you? You need your lady to fill your body with pleasure?”

“ _Yes my lady please! Please! I wanna cum with you leading me through it please my lady I want you I need you I love you please_.”

“Go ahead and cum my darling. I want you to feel nothing but the best,” Kiyoko says softly, despite not letting up on fucking Asahi.

Asahi doesn’t take long to finish and when he does all he can do is moan “ _Kiyoko_ ” as he feels this wave of relief and calm come over him as he cums.

“Just relax Asahi,” Kiyoko says soothingly as she pulls out and gently guides Asahi to lay on his side. “I’ll get you all cleaned up okay?”

Asahi holds onto a pillow like a teddy bear and continues to breathe heavily as he levels out. “Thank you Kiyoko,” he says softly.

“Of course my love,” she replies as she gets everything cleaned up and put away. She gets out of her lingerie now that they are just going to be cuddling for a bit, and it’s then that Asahi notices that Kiyoko is wearing a ring.

“Whatcha wearing?” Asahi asks, not thinking that Kiyoko would have found his ring.

“Just a little something new,” Kiyoko answers as she gets into bed to hold Asahi. “I found it here and thought it looked really beautiful.”

“Wait lemme see?” Asahi asks, curious to see the ring.

Kiyoko shows Asahi the ring and watches Asahi’s face.

And Asahi’s face turns to shock. “Ki-Ki-Where?”

“I was readjusting the socks and found it,” Kiyoko says. “I figured that you’ve been sitting on this long enough and that I already knew my answer was yes, so there was no need to make you wait and stress yourself out anymore.”

“I. But-” Asahi stammers, not ever expecting this outcome.

“Azumane Asahi, will you give me the honor of being able to call myself your wife?” Kiyoko asks lovingly.

“Yes. Now and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Raf I am so so so so so so sorry about how late this was, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
